Fairy Tale: Thranduil's New Clothes
by SivanShemesh
Summary: [Revised] As title suggested… A fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thranduil's New Clothes 1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rate: PG for safe.

Warning: Mention of nudity. Angst.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: AU.

Summary: As title suggested… A fairy-tale.

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story.

Estel is 6 years old and Legolas is 6 years old, only an elfling.

1.

Elrond watched his adopted son Estel as he ran away. The child had a mischievous look on his face. His grey/blue eyes were the color of a stormy sky, and his shoulder length dark hair was blowing around his face.

"Catch me ada," Estel called after his father.

"Estel come here at once, do not run any further, please…" Elrond begged the child, who ignored him and continued running. As he ran he noticed his brothers arriving from a trip they had taken.

" ADA, ELLADAN AND ELROHIR ARE HERE!" Estel shouted as he ran over to the twins, launching himself at Elladan, almost knocking him over.

Elrond laughed at the sight of his youngest child hanging from his brother's waist, watching as Elladan tried to pry him loose. He approached the pair and wrapped his arms around his children, welcoming them home.

"I hope your journey from Lórien was uneventful?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, father…" Elladan replied. Elrohir added, "There is a message for you from King Thranduil," and handed him the scroll.

Elrond took the message, and said to his sons, "Please watch over Estel while I retire to my chamber, and make sure that he takes a bath."

"Why us, father? We are tired from our trip, could you not ask Glorfindel?" Elladan asked.

A dark shadow passed before Elrond's eyes and a small smile played at the edges of his lips. He thought back to the morning's events. Glorfindel had been teaching a group of new students on the archery field when Estel had asked to watch.

"You may sit quietly over there Estel, but please do not disturb the others," Glorfindel replied, pointing to a tree at the edge of the field.

Excited about being allowed to stay and watch, Estel ran over and plopped down in the shade of the large tree. Becoming bored after a few minutes he noticed a bow sitting up against the tree. Next to it was a single arrow.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching he carefully picked up the bow and nocked the arrow. The bow was too large for him, but he managed to pull the string backwards a little. He was so busy trying to pull it back farther that he did not notice Glorfindel approaching.

"Estel! What do you think you are doing?"

Frightened by the anger in Glorfindel's voice, Estel let go of the string, sending the arrow straight at Glorfindel. The arrow hit him in the chest just above the heart, piercing the clothing but going no further.

Glorfindel looked down with a pale face at the arrow dangling form the front of his tunic. He could not believe what he was seeing. Thank the Valar the child had not been strong enough to pull the string back any farther. The shock began to wear off and he angrily raised his head to confront the small human. Instead he found himself staring at the empty spot where, just moments ago, Estel had been sitting. The bow was now lying discarded amongst the leaves.

This had only been hours ago, and Elrond smiled to himself, remembering how he had tried to calm the angry elf down.

"Glorfindel had a small adventure of his own this morning concerning your brother, and I do no think it wise to ask him at this moment to keep his eyes on him," Elrond explained softly.

Tired, but realizing there was no way out Elladan sighed. "Valar please help us, before this child is the death of us all," he muttered.

Elrond watched his children for a moment before he turned to walk to his chambers. 'The twins are as helpless as everyone else when it comes to a small mischievous human,' Elrond thought, amused.

He opened the door of his chamber and walked inside. Sitting down in a chair, he opened the scroll and began reading the message from King Thranduil.

_"Dear Lord Elrond, _

_I am writing this letter in the hope that you would accept my invitation and come to Mirkwood. There are some matters I wish to discuss with you. _

_I have also become aware that you have taken a human child into your home. I wish for you to bring him along, for my son is quite interested in meeting him. _

_He is having a hard time lately and I hope that having another's company may do him some good. _

_Your old friend, _

_King Thranduil _

_Mirkwood_"

Rolling the scroll back up and placing it on his desk, Elrond walked over to the window and called out to his sons. "Elladan, Elrohir, I must speak with you!"

Elladan entered the study and approached his father.

Noticing him alone Elrond asked, "Where is your brother?"

"Father, Elrohir is keeping his eyes on your youngest son. We were trying to keep him from doing something foolish."

Elrond sighed and shook his head. He did not want to think about whatever it was Estel was trying to do this time. "Alright then, I need you to prepare his pony and pack his clothes. Estel and I will be leaving tomorrow for Mirkwood, as I have business with King Thranduil and Estel may visit with Prince Legolas."

"Yes, father. That means that after you leave with the little orcling we may finally have some rest? " Elladan grinned.

Elrond smiled back at his son and laughed "Yes, you may rest, but not too much, for you still have duties to fulfill."

"Yes father," Elladan replied and left to tell his twin the good news. When he returned to where he had left his brother, he found him lying on the ground with Estel sitting on his stomach, bouncing up and down. He shook his head. "Thank the Valar for answering our prayers," he whispered.

End of Chapter 1.

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reviews:_**

**Trinilee Greenleaf:**_ Thank you sweety... :D_

**wolenczak2004:**_ I will try to do my best... Thank you:D_

**lindahoyland:**_ I thought to do series of that fandom... Thank you:D_

**A. NuEvil:**_ You are right about that one... lol! Thank you:D_

**Ilaaris:**_ I will try to do my best with it, as it most depends in Real Life...  
Thank you:D_

**Legolass Q:**_ I'm glad that you love it, and I will try to update soon as I can...  
Thank you:D_

_Happy reading..._

Title: Thranduil's New Clothes 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Carol

Rate: PG for safe.

Warning: Mention of nudity.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: AU.

Summary: As title suggested… A fairy-tale.

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story.

Estel is 6 years old and Legolas is 6 years old, only an elfling.

2.

**_Later that evening…_**

Elrond came into Estel's room and saw him already in bed, his blue eyes peeking from under the covers and his wet hair in disarray. He could not help but stop for a second and think about how this small being had changed his life. Life had never been the same since he had arrived. Elrond approached his youngest son.

"Sleep, my son. We have a long journey tomorrow."

"Ada, where are we going?" Estel was curious. This would be his first trip outside of Rivendell and he was excited about the adventure that lay ahead.

"To Mirkwood…" Elrond tried to reply.

"Where is Mirkwood?" Estel asked.

"Far far away," Elrond said quickly, not wishing to give any further information, knowing it would only encourage him to ask more questions.

"Are the twins coming too?"

"No, they need to rest. You, my child, have tired them out…"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Elrond sighed, smiling down at the child and said, "Yes, you did, my child. You will be the death of us all some day…"

"But I did not do anything, father!" Estel grinned up at his father.

"Estel, my son, please try to sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow."

"When do we leave?"

"At first light."

"Why we are not leaving now?" Estel asked.

"Because I am tired, and I am certain that you are also tired from all your running," Elrond explained.

"Why are we leaving?"

"We are invited to Mirkwood, by King Thranduil…"

"Does he have a son?" Estel cut his father off again.

"Estel, my son, can I please, just once, finish a sentence without you interrupting me?" Elrond asked the boy and thought, 'I wish for it every single time.'

"I will try adar," Estel grinned at him.

Elrond smiled at his son, and reached over to stroke the boy's hair.

"Yes, my son. King Thranduil has a son…"

"How old is he?"

"I do not know, though I believe in human years he is the around the same age as you." Elrond sighed. 'This is a miracle; he has allowed me to finish a complete sentence,' Elrond thought and smiled.

"Does he have brothers, like I do?" Estel asked.

"No, he is Thranduil's only child."

"Oh… he must feel so alone," Estel said.

"He does, as I know you would if there was only yourself. Am I right, my dear child?" Elrond asked.

"You know me too well, adar," Estel said.

"I love you, my son," Elrond said and kissed Estel on his forehead.

Estel hugged his father, and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love you too."

"I will leave a light on for you to keep away the darkness. Sleep now my child, sleep…" Elrond said softly. Leaving one small candle burning, knowing how the small child hated the darkness, Elrond closed the door he headed for his own room and some much needed rest of his own.

Estel's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, trying to imagine what it would be like meeting the prince for the first time.

He tried to imagine in his mind how the elfling might look; he imagined that his hair might be black like his and his brothers, and he hoped that he had blue eyes like his…

End of chapter 2.

R/R


End file.
